fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
New Super Luigi Bros.
New Super Luigi Bros. is a game by Bomb Productions Games and GamerX Inc.. Please do not edit it except for spelling errors. It stars Luigi, making it one of his few starring roles, and, despite what the title is based on, it is a 3D platformer rather than a 2D platformer, which ''New Super Mario Bros. ''is. It is for the Nintendo 3DS. Story One day in The Mushroom Kingdom, Mario was once again out saving the princess. Luigi was back at Mario's Pad, and, feeling bored, yet adventurous, he set out to see if there was anybody to rescue. In his attempt to find adventure, Luigi stumbled upon some mysterious ruins. He decided to venture into the ruins, and upon entering, he discovered a strange rainbow-colored Warp Pipe. Seeing this, Luigi was very excited. Could this Warp Pipe hold the adventure that he had been waiting for? Luigi eagerly leaped into the Warp Pipe and fell into an unknown abyss of darkness Luigi was spit out of the pipe by an unkown guy and fell on his backside onto grass. He stood up and rubbed his head. The area that he was in was almost exactly like The Mushroom Kingdom. AGallmost... For some reason, Luigi felt that there was something different about this place. Suddenly, a bunch of Toads came over to Luigi excited. "Oh my!" said one of them, "It's Super Luigi! Oh, mister Luigi, can I have your autograph?" Confused, Luigi gave all the Toads an autograph and a pat on the head, and then they left. Luigi was extremely confused. No one had ever given him this much recognition. Then, a tall, skinny, orange-clad, nervous plumber ran up to Luigi, said "Hide me, bro.!", then ducked behind Luigi. Luigi asked the plumber who he was, and the plumber responded, still frightened, "I-I'm your brother, Paulo! You know that, Luigi! Now, hide me from the Goomba! Jump on it! You're the hero! HELP!!" A Goomba approaced Luigi & Paulo and Luigi, even more confused, jumped on it and the Goomba disappeared. Paulo stood up and hugged Luigi. "Oh, thank you, bro.! You're the best!" Suddenly, Luigi somehow realized that he had been sent to an alternate reality where he was the hero. This "Paulo" character must be the manifestation of Mario in this reality, but even more pathetic than Luigi. In this reality, Luigi was a hero. Luigi was delited at this. He was finally a hero. After a few minutes, Paulo was somehow reminded of something, and he then told Luigi, "Oh, bro., I remembered something! Your rival, Waluigi showed up and he told me that King Bowser and his kids had taken Princess Daisy! I would've fought him, but I was too scared to... Looks like we're going on another big adventure, Luigi!" So, now hyper with adventure, Luigi and cowardly Paulo set off to rescue Daisy and fight Bowser, his kids, and Waluigi! Playable Characters *Luigi *Paulo Worlds World 1 Normal Petey Piranha Toadsworth World 2 Desert King Boo Toadette World 3 Beach Goomboss Toad World 4 Forest King Bill Yoshi World 5 Jungle Metal Mario Wario World 6 Ice Land Chief Chilly Rosalina World 7 Ocean Wiggler Donkey Kong World 8 Space Koopalings Peach World 9 Airship Bowser Jr Mario World 10 Castle Bowser Daisy Enemies TBA Bosses *World 1: Petey Piranha *World 2: King Boo *World 3: Goomboss *World 4: King Bill *World 5: Metal Mario *World 6: Chief Chilly *World 7: Wiggler *World 8: Firey Dino Piranha *World 9: Bowser Jr *World 10: Bowser Power-Ups TBA Gallery Luigi SLB.PNG|Luigi Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:3D Games Category:Platforming Games Category:Mario (series) Category:Mario Games